


【GGAD】失控（一）

by VesperRain



Series: 【GGAD】失控 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRain/pseuds/VesperRain
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: 【GGAD】失控 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015576
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	【GGAD】失控（一）

格林德沃回到宅邸时已过午夜，但二楼窗口仍透出暖黄色的光，这让他心底升腾起古怪的感觉，就好像能期待一杯热可可似的。  
雨还在下。最近天气糟透了，他踏进门槛还是几乎立刻被阴冷潮湿的气息包围，这些年受过的大大小小的伤都隐隐作痛。或许是这房子位置不好，又死过太多人，导致他每晚都能感觉到鬼魂在周围走动，带起的风把屋内气温降到最低。  
不过格林德沃不像是个信教的家伙，他本来也不是。  
手下将沾满潮气的黑大衣挂到衣帽架上，他朝二楼走，确认一路上没有任何暗杀机关。主卧的门半开着，热乎乎的光亮像是灯塔。  
阿不思•邓布利多正靠在床边，珊瑚绒睡袍露出一小片胸脯，红发披散在背后，烫金硬皮封面的书刚被翻过一面，而床头柜放了一杯热可可。饮料不是给格林德沃喝的……倒有可能是准备泼格林德沃脸上的。  
“晚上好。”格林德沃深吸口气说，他相信自己的语气听起来轻松平常。  
邓布利多看了他一眼，可能是出于“你竟然还没死”的遗憾。接着他的目光又转回去了，眉头难以察觉地皱起来，因为他闻到火药味和血味。  
“十二个。”格林德沃猜到对方在想什么，“一场完全不必要的冲突。如果他们放下武器走出来，发誓效忠我，对他们先前的对抗行为表示后悔……我会留他们一命，甚至提拔几个人才。然而，他们选择开枪。”  
邓布利多盯着淡黄色纸张：“你大概永远也不会明白，不是所有人都得服从你。”  
格林德沃摊开手：“我尽力。”  
随即去洗澡。他仔细将所有血迹和灰尘（尽管没有多少）冲干净，特意用了柠檬味沐浴露——邓布利多买的——并做好中毒的准备，好在无事发生。邓布利多不会随便杀人；即使在这种处境，即使面对格林德沃，邓布利多也至今没有做出脱离理智的事。  
莫名其妙地，格林德沃叹了口气。  
“那么……今天过得怎么样？”他像个加夜班回家的丈夫，擦干头发上的水坐到床角。  
“一如既往。”邓布利多答道，热可可在唇边留下痕迹，“纽特的蜥蜴从口袋里爬出来吓坏几个小女孩；詹姆和小天狼星在走廊横冲直撞，把胶水涂在卢修斯的椅子上……噢，莱姆斯送了我一幅画，上面是一头狼朝月亮唱歌。”  
格林德沃对这种无聊的东西没作任何评价，他在等后面的话。  
“没人发现我的状况。”邓布利多说。  
格林德沃没吭声。  
“米勒娃注意到了一点。”邓布利多补充道，“她问我为什么不在自己公寓里，是不是搬家了。”  
“你怎么回答的？”  
“我说我在尝试写作，换了个清净的地方。她没怎么怀疑，毕竟干涉别人的私生活不合适，我们就继续聊学生去了。”  
“她很关心你。”格林德沃说，“不过……好吧！我明白朋友对你而言多重要，阿不思。我尽量少剥夺你的东西。”  
这句话成功让邓布利多的手指捏紧。有那么一瞬间格林德沃以为他要爆发了：满眼仇恨，硬皮书的一角狠狠砸进自己眼睛，或者干脆把剩下的热可可倒进衣领里。然后格林德沃会挡下攻击，忍着剧痛揪住那头红发，一手掐住对方后背的伤口，把人压进床垫。  
但邓布利多没有动作，事实上，他的注意力还在书里——或者说努力还在书里。  
格林德沃习惯了爱人的固执。他枕着胳膊说起被乱枪打死在餐馆里的叛徒，那些不入流的东西聚在一起自信干得掉他，于是毁了几桩生意，也毁掉了他的晚餐。他讲得很精彩，时不时透出得意，眼角瞥着邓布利多的一举一动。最后他说累了，倒了杯威士忌慢慢喝。  
漫长的静默后，邓布利多咕哝了一句“你怎么敢”。  
格林德沃笑了起来。  
“你问我吗，阿不思？”他伸手到枕头底下摸索，一路贴上邓布利多的后背，终于在床垫缝隙碰到了预料到的东西：一把匕首。  
还很锋利；银色刀柄草草刻了行拉丁文，大意是报应一类的句子，刀刃闪着寒光，但太薄了。他懒得管邓布利多怎么弄到刀的，在这个城市里凶器就和餐具一样稀松平常，比方说他从来枪不离身。  
“你把刀磨得太薄，捅我的时候会断的。”格林德沃很有经验地说。  
“知道了。”邓布利多若无其事地把刀放回去，当着格林德沃的面掖好床套。  
这一举动拉近了两人的距离——好吧，他们本来就躺在一张床上——身体紧挨着，邓布利多感觉到对方的温度透过睡袍传过来，带着柠檬沐浴露的味道，跟他自己的混在一起。  
他真后悔没在沐浴露里放点什么，哪怕镇静剂也好。  
格林德沃停顿了两秒，似乎在期待什么，但邓布利多只是往后挪，皱着眉头显得抗拒。他看出邓布利多的动作十分小心。  
“还在疼吗？”  
他成功从蓝眼睛里读到愤怒。“不。”邓布利多咬牙答道。  
“你在说谎。”格林德沃靠得更近，他的手探进爱人的睡袍往下捋，这引起反抗。就在他指尖碰到伤口时他们的位置突然翻转，邓布利多准确地掐住他下巴，狠狠将人摔到一边，两手拇指摁在他喉咙压紧；格林德沃呼吸艰难，血卡在脑子里出不去，脸上还挂着笑容。他没有反抗，睁大眼睛看邓布利多进一步用力，喉骨发出危险的响动。  
邓布利多居高临下地注视格林德沃，对方的脖颈被压在掌心，只要他像这样使劲、坚持一小会儿……格林德沃就会死。  
那是他最期盼的事情。  
“杀死格林德沃。”这个念头让他浑身都被点燃了，他完全有能力杀死格林德沃，从一开始就是，但他总是做不到。  
这回也没能做到。  
这是生命，有温度的、鲜活的生命，散发出柠檬和威士忌的气味，前一刻还在冲他显摆。他真的准备好面对亲手杀人的事实了吗？  
邓布利多一瞬间清醒过来，下意识用了治愈魔法，那是他所剩不多的力量，于是即将流逝的生命回到格林德沃身体里；格林德沃痛苦地弓起身子，喘得惊天动地，来之不易的空气和血液流通导致他脸都涨红了，眼角甚至有了泪水。  
但显然濒死没有削弱黑魔王的凶狠。邓布利多刚松开手就被揪了后背的伤口，剧痛使得他失去力气，眼前一阵发黑，格林德沃轻而易举地把他压住。  
“你不该心软。”  
“是的，我后悔了。”  
现在邓布利多要为心软付出代价。当然，他敢肯定格林德沃本来就要这么做——扯开睡袍，剥掉内裤，让身体裸露出大半，跪在身前分开他的腿。暴力和性总是相伴相生，杀掉十二个捣乱者后理应要跟爱人来一场性爱，更何况邓布利多还是没有杀掉自己。  
没人说话，后背带来的疼痛消退了，邓布利多接受着格林德沃的亲吻。润滑液在床头柜里，触手可及，格林德沃一边吻他一边进入他，顺利得不可思议，虽然过程中嘴唇不可避免被咬破。  
最近他们总喜欢在做爱时弄伤对方，例如，咬得嘴唇血迹斑斑，在身体各处留下淤紫甚至伤口。邓布利多手腕曾被掐肿（为此格林德沃挨了耳光），因为他不情愿什么性接触，尤其是跟格林德沃。  
可问题是，除了格林德沃，他也不想跟其他人做爱。  
这与他一次次试图杀死格林德沃正相反，开头他是理智的，随着距离拉近他永远忍不住起反应，即使恨着格林德沃，然后又掉进深渊。  
邓布利多想叹气，但格林德沃在他体内深入，很熟练地找到敏感点，于是他哼了一声。他指尖掠过格林德沃伤痕累累的身体，稍一用力，凹凸不平的伤疤依然会产生疼痛，这换来更激烈的顶撞。  
“你一定要我疼，阿不思。”格林德沃习惯了这点情趣，“承认自己抗拒不了我这么让你生气吗？”  
“问题是，格林德沃，”邓布利多抓紧他的肩膀，“你也抗拒不了我。你以为你掌控了一切，但你只是……”  
他没说下去，因为他也不太想亲口说出来。  
格林德沃装作不在意的笑了一下，顶到敏感处，两手掐紧他的腰。  
不过大部分时候，格林德沃的动作称得上轻柔，像很久以前他们还是对热恋的小青年那样：他亲吻、吮吸邓布利多的脖颈和胸口，抚摸邓布利多的胸腹，摸到性器、揉捏前端，动用所有技巧去讨好爱人，并对邓布利多情动的反应感到满意。  
暖黄色光线变得朦胧，令人发晕，硬皮书掉到一边，房间里的喘息和轻微水渍声格外清晰。  
“你看看自己，阿不思。”格林德沃低声说。  
他瞳孔里映出赤裸的邓布利多，红发散乱，眼睛湿润，情欲、羞耻、愧疚混杂在脸上，身体各处斑斑点点的吻痕，性器挺立。  
邓布利多看向旁边，翻过身，格林德沃会意地从背后抱住他重新进入，越发粗暴的撞击使他嘴边溢出呻吟。每一下都用力顶在敏感点，迅速抽离，再顶进去，同时右手不停撸动，前后夹击让人发疯，邓布利多清晰感到除了欲望以外的情绪都在消失。  
他不该这样……他需要逃离。  
出口的却是：“盖勒特！”  
很快高潮就来了，理性败给情欲，邓布利多的手指抓进床单，他张嘴努力喘息，脑子里什么也不剩，只有格林德沃。  
“噢，阿不思……”格林德沃用尽力气似地抱紧邓布利多，两具身体完全贴合，先后紧绷，随机慢慢放松下来。暖洋洋的东西流过四肢，他们躺在一起，胸膛起伏，一根指头都懒得动。  
睡袍滑落，邓布利多的后背完全暴露，肩下两片触目惊心的伤口，暗红色的，已经结痂，边缘由于刚才被粗暴对待又流了点血。  
这是天使被割断翅膀留下的痕迹。格林德沃拿湿纸巾擦掉血，那里原本覆盖了柔软而洁白的羽毛，狠狠打了他宣扬“神不存在”的脸；老实说，他真的不想这么做，可每次见到邓布利多他都会失控。于是他只好在伤害邓布利多过后努力弥补，或者放任邓布利多伤害他（尽管目前没有真发生），坦然迎接死后下地狱的命运。  
他射伤并囚禁了一位天使。


End file.
